Hiding Out At Cross Academy
by The Celestial Alchemist
Summary: Tsubaki Evans was a shy and innocent Day Class student who was friends with Yuki Cross. But that impression changed when people from the magical community in England invaded Cross Academy, looking for a girl called Hallie Potter, and Tsubaki stepped up to attack. SLOW UPDATES!
1. Arriving at Cross Academy

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Vampire Knight or Harry Potter, they belong to the creators of these two wonderful worlds, Matsuri Hino and J.K Rowling respectively.

So please read and review at the end. Enjoy the story. Peace :)

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Arriving at Cross Academy**_

A tanned girl came to a stop at the top of the stairs that lead to the gates of Cross Academy. A slim hand was lifted to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose, the lenses flashing. Caramel eyes narrowed as a smirked crossed her lips.

"Cross Academy huh? Let's see what this year will be like." And with that, Tsubaki Evans pushed the gates open and entered the grounds, pulling her suitcase behind her.

* * *

Zero and Yuki were walking back to their adoptive father's after supervising the change-over between the Day Class and the Night Class students when they saw the gates open and a figure come on to the grounds of Cross Academy. Exchanging looks, the pair approached the girl, realising that it was a female as they got closer.

Yuki spoke up as they came within hearing distance.

"Excuse me, but these are private grounds. Anyone other than students and teachers are not allowed."

The two prefects saw a confused look cross the unnamed girls face. Then there heard a soft voice speak up shyly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to intrude, but I was meant to transfer here. Maybe the papers got misplaced?" The girl started off strong, but ended up near whispering at the end of her sentence.

Once again, Yuki and Zero exchanged looks. They wouldn't be surprised if their airhead of a father, Kaien Cross forgot to tell them of a transfer student.

Zero was quiet, silently contemplating the cinnamon-eyed girl in front of him. His Hunter senses, the ones that told him who was a vampire and who wasn't, were telling him that this girl wasn't all she seemed. She wasn't a vampire, he was sure of that, but he didn't think that she was completely human either.

Yuki seeing the girl become even more nervous at their silence, stepped forward so she could push her gently in the direction of the Administration building, the girl flinching at the sudden movement.

"Come with us, we'll take you to the Headmaster's office so we can clear this up."

She nodded. "O-ok. By the way, my name is Tsubaki Evans."

Yuki could see herself becoming friends with Tsubaki. "I'm Yuki Cross, and this is Zero Kiryu. Now come on, let's go sort this out." She pulled on Tsubaki's arm and began to lead her toward her father's office.

* * *

"I'm Yuki Cross, and this is Zero Kiryu. Now come on, let's go sort this out." The shorter girl, Yuki spoke, pulling her arm and leading her in the direction of what Tsubaki could only assume was the Headmaster's office.

Tsubaki inwardly smirked, her shy act had always worked on people that didn't know her. Now she had convinced another two people that she was a harmless teenager, though she was pretty sure that the violet eyed male didn't fully believe her, what with the suspicion that had appeared in his eyes before he hid it.

"T-thank you for helping me." So Tsubaki let the girl who may or may not be related to the Headmaster, given her last name was the same as the academy, lead her to the office, Zero following behind her, relieving her of her suitcase.

* * *

So what do you think?

Please review

The Celestial Alchemist


	2. Joining the Day Class

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Vampire Knight or Harry Potter, they belong to the creators of these two wonderful worlds, Matsuri Hino and J.K Rowling respectively.

So please read and review at the end. Enjoy the story. Peace :)

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Joining the Day Class**_

Kaien Cross, Founder and Headmaster of the prestigious Cross Academy, was sitting at his desk and fighting against the demon known as paperwork as he waited for his adopted children to come and report to him. Just as he was contemplating going to look for them, they were late after all, said teens came into the room, his adorable daughter Yuki pulling along a girl who looked slightly scared of the brown-haired girl's enthusiasm.

"Headmaster, this is Tsubaki Evans. She said she was meant to join Cross Academy today." Yuki informed him.

Kaien looked at the shy female, something about her setting off his senses. There was something about this girl, she wasn't normal. "Well Miss Evans. I'm sorry for all of the confusion. This probably wasn't a very good first impression. Now, I can confirm your class and assign you a dorm room now after which Yuki can take you on a tour of campus, and if you would let her get your measurements, Zero can go to town tomorrow morning to get your books and order your uniform. Would that be alright with you?"

Tsubaki nodded and replied in a soft voice. "Yes Headmaster, that would be fine."

"Well then, you are in the same class as Yuki and Zero, and you are in the Sun Dorm, in the room across from Yuki. You'll be by yourself though, is that alright with you?"

"Yes Headmaster." Tsubaki replied.

"Are you sure?" Yuki put in, looking worried. "If you want, you can have my room. You'll be with Yori, and I have a room at the Headmasters' house."

Ignoring Kaien's cry of "Call me daddy Yuki." In the background, Tsubaki smiled softly and shook her head.

"I'm sure Yuki, I prefer to be by myself, and I wouldn't want to separate you from your friend."

"But your my friend too Tsubaki."

"It's fine Yuki, really." The brunette spoke.

"Ok then." Yuki conceded.

Kaien smiled. "Well, Tsubaki, if you would follow Yuki, she'll take you on a quick tour of the school. If you want to explore on the weekend, you're welcome to do so, but please don't go near the Moon Dorm. Zero, could you please stay? I need to talk to you about something."

After getting confirmation from the silver haired boy, Kaien once again turned to the new student.

"Well then, I have one last thing to say. Tsubaki Evans, welcome to Cross Academy."

* * *

GOMEN NASAI MINNA! TT TT

I meant to update this a week after the first chapter, but I've been so distracted lately….SCHOOL IS ANNOYING AND SO ARE EXAMS. On the bright side, I am on school holidays, so hopefully I will be able to update more often :D

But here it is, finally, the second chapter of Hiding Out at Cross Academy. Sorry it's so short, it was surprisingly really hard to get this out. The third chapter won't be up for a while because I need to know who you want Tsubaki paired with before writing it. There will be a poll on my profile and these are the choices.

1 – Tsubaki/Zero and Yuki/Aido

2 – Tsubaki/Kaname and Yuki/Zero

I also want to put in Luna/Takuma, what do you guys think?

Just a final note, if any of you guys like writing stories for Fairy Tail, I have a brief challenge on my profile for you :D

Please review

The Celestial Alchemist


	3. Settling In

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Vampire Knight or Harry Potter, they belong to the creators of these two wonderful worlds, Matsuri Hino and J.K Rowling respectively.

So please read and review at the end. Enjoy the story. Peace :)

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Settling In**_

Yuki led Tsubaki to the female Sun Dorms, chattering away as the girl beside her nodded shyly at what she was saying.

As they arrived at the Sun Dorm Yuki stopped talking as she heard a quiet bell-like laugh from her fellow brunette.

"Tsubaki-chan?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"I'm sorry Cross-san, it's just you're so cheerful. It's nice, refreshing even in a world like this…" She trailed off, leaving Yuki confused at her words.

"A world like this? What do you mean? And please call me Yuki" the Prefect asked.

Tsubaki blinked, the dreamy look disappearing from her eyes. "Oh, nothing to worry about Yuki-chan, I'm fine." She spoke, completely different from a few moments earlier.

Yuki started at the change in Tsubaki, a completely different person than the shy girl she had met just over an hour ago.

"Right…Anyway, this is the female part of the Sun Dorms. The male Dorms are on the other side and there is a fully equipped kitchen through the door in the Common Room. Normally we don't use it though, so it's not very stocked in way of food. Male students can't come into our dorm and vice-versa. Curfew is at 8pm. That's when the classes switch." Yuki informed the brown haired girl.

Tsubaki nodded, showing she had taken in everything Yuki had just said. "Are we allowed to use the kitchen though Yuki-chan?"

"Yes of course. It's just not many Sun Dorm students can actually cook. So we just all eat at the dining hall." Yuki quickly amended.

"What was the switch you mentioned before?" Tsubaki tilted her head curiously.

"The switch?" Oh you mean the class changes. It's where the Night Class leave the Moon Dorms for the start of their classes. The Night Class are elite students, all of them are rich and incredibly talented. It's the duty of the Prefects, Zero and I, to make sure that the Day Class students, mostly the females, stay away from the Night Class students." Yuki took a deep breath after her long winded explanation.

"Why do they have to stay away?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

"U-uh, well….um…I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." Yuki bowed repeatedly in apology as unseen, Tsubaki's glasses glinted and her left eye shone emerald green as a smug smirk crossed her lips.

"It's fine Yuki-chan, I was only curious, but you don't have to tell me. And don't worry, I won't try to find out." Tsubaki spoke quietly, reassuring the Prefect.

"Thank you, Tsubaki-chan." Yuki spoke. She led Tsubaki up the stairs and to the room Tsubaki would be staying in. "This is your room. Like we said earlier, you'll be by yourself unless we get another student." Yuki opened the dark wood door and entered, Tsubaki following behind her.

"Oh it's beautiful." Tsubaki breathed. Yuki smiled as she turned around and saw Tsubaki looking around in wonder at the extravagant room.

"Yeah, all of the rooms are like this in the Sun Dorm. Headmaster Cross spares no expense in the comfort for his students." The Prefect smiled softly as she mentioned her father.

Tsubaki turned and caught the smile on Yuki's face. "You really do love him, don't you? Despite how you act." Tsubaki asked.

"W-wha-WHAT?!" Yuki screeched, her face turning red.

"The Headmaster. He's your father, right?" Tsubaki clarified.

"Oh, yes. Headmaster Cross adopted me when I was young, around a decade ago when Kaname-sempai brought me to him." Yuki went on, her blush fading hen Tsubaki mentioned her father, and not the silver-haired prefect she had been thinking of.

'_Interesting. She said that her sempai brought her to her father. But that shouldn't be possible, if he's still in school, at most he could have been seven or eight. A person called Kaname, hmmm, could it be?' _Tsubaki thought.

"Well thank you for bringing me up to speed Yuki-chan. We should probably go to bed now, classes start early, don't they?" Tsubaki commented.

"Yes they do. Alright then, goodnight Tsubaki-chan. See you tomorrow." And with that Tsubaki was left alone in her new room at Cross Academy. Unbidden, a smirk crossed her lips as she spoke to the empty room in a clear, confident voice.

"Let the games….begin."

* * *

**Night Class: **

The room was quiet and filled with the sound of pens and paper and occasionally the turning of a book page.

All heads in the room snapped up when a flare of power, foreign to most of them, spread across the school grounds. Inhumanely beautiful faces looked at each other before everyone turned to look at a brown haired male who, unlike the others, was not sitting at a desk, but in a throne-like chair in front of the windows.

The brunette's head snapped up, eyes glowing crimson with power.

"How interesting. I have not felt power like this for years." His voice was quiet yet heard by all in the room.

"Kaname-sama, do you want us to locate the source of this power?" A blond teen spoke eagerly.

"No Aido. The power has been hidden now, it would be useless to try and track it down." Kaname spoke. "But it will reveal itself eventually, so be on your guard. We are not the only Mythicals around. Many of the others are not to be underestimated." He warned.

"But Kaname-sama, surely you, an A-Ranked Pureblood vampire would be more than a match for any others that come here." Ruka Souen, a girl with long curly brown hair spoke.

"It may be true in some cases, but there are many Mythicals who can match my power." Kaname admitted. He pushed the power of his blood into his voice as he spoke again. "Keep an eye out for any more flares. Be wary of anyone you haven't seen before, and make sure that you don't reveal yourself." His thrall caught hold of the entire class, even the teacher.

As one, the room spoke in and enthralled voice. "Yes, Kuran-sama."

* * *

I AM SOOOOO SORRY!

This is so late, I thought it would never get out.

But anyway, here is chapter three of Hiding Out at Cross Academy. The final poll was Kaname/Tsubaki and Zero/Yuki. Just beware, I don't know if my romance attempts will be any good.

Please vote on whether or not you want me to bring Luna in, and if she is going to paired with Takuma :D

Please keep an eye out for a story I will be putting up soon. It is similar to SakuraDemonAlchemist's Short Story Drabbles. Mine will mostly be Harry potter and crossovers, pretty much all will be FemHarry.

Please review

The Celestial Alchemist

* * *

_Edit 19/2/17_

_I went back and changed Youkai to Mythicals. There may still be cameos from InuYasha, but I will probably add in a few more fandoms with supernatural themes. Mythicals is the overall term for the supernatural community, because most of them _are _considered myths._

_Also changed _"Be wary of anyone you don't know" _to _"Be wary of anyone you haven't seen before," _as not everyone in the Day Class, mainly the boys but a few girls aren't rabid fans of the Night Class, it makes sense that the Night Class doesn't know ALL of them. Hence the change._


	4. First Day Part One

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Vampire Knight or Harry Potter, they belong to the creators of these two wonderful worlds, Matsuri Hino and J.K Rowling respectively.

So please read and review at the end. Enjoy the story. Peace :)

* * *

_**Chapter 4: First Day Part One**_

_Mismatched blue and red eyes looked up when a soft giggle reached their owners ears. The man spotted bright emerald green eyes that met his with no fear and smiled in amusement. _

"_And what are you doing out here child? Little girls like you should be in bed, not out and about with monsters like myself." The man questioned._

_The girl tilted her head, blinking at his question. "I got kicked out for the night. My Aunt and Uncle were having a business partner over or something and didn't want me in the way."_

"_Your Aunt and Uncle?" He questioned. "Where are your parents?"_

_The little girl shrugged. "Dead, as far as I know. According to them," She nodded down the street towards the block of houses. "They died in a drunken car crash when I was just over a year old, but they've lied before, so I don't know what really happened."_

"_And you don't care to find out?" The man probed._

_The girl just gave a small smile toward the ground before speaking. "Not really. I can barely remember them. Every time I think about it, all I hear is a female, who I assume is my mother, screaming and a flash of green light. Not really much to go on."_

_Something in her description rang a bell in the man's head. "What is your name, little one?" he inquired curiously._

_The girl looked up at him. "Why should I tell you my name if you haven't told me yours?"_

_He chuckled. "I assure you, I will return the favour."_

_The girl held her chin high. "Fine then. My name is Haliene Lyllyan Potter, but I usually go by Hallie. Your turn." _

_The man smiled and kneeled down, place a hand on her shoulder. _

"_My name Haliene, is Rido. Rido Kuran. And I am a vampire, little witchling."_

* * *

Green eyes snapped open as their owner bolted upright in her bed. Chest heaving, Tsubaki took deep breaths, calming herself before she woke anyone else up. She ran her hands through her hair as the last vestiges of sleep left her body. There would be no going back to sleep now, even though it was only five o'clock in the morning.

She sighed as she left the warm bed, she may as well get up and have something to eat then. She padded over to the wardrobe and pulled out her dressing gown, slipping her feet into her warm slippers before moving over to the bathroom to grab her glasses. She slipped them on, brown eyes looking back from the mirror, before she left her room and went down the stairs to the common area. Seeing no-one there, she slipped through the door to the kitchen and looked around at the industrial sized and fully outfitted kitchen.

Before she even thought about making anything, Tsubaki went to the fridge in the corner and checked to see if there was anything in there. Aside from water, it was empty. Tsubaki sighed and closed the fridge, trudging out of the kitchen and straight into Yuki Cross.

"Oh Yuki-chan. Sorry, I was kind of lost in thought and didn't see you there." Tsubaki spoke sheepishly, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Ah, it's alright Tsubaki-chan, I shouldn't have been right in front of the door. I'm fine." Yuki smiled brightly, Tsubaki offering a small one in return.

"Yuki-chan, do you know if there is any way for me to order a delivery of food? Or can I go into town to pick it up? I was going to make breakfast you see and…" Tsubaki trailed off, gesturing helplessly.

"Um, I don't think you can go into town, but if you order it today then you might be able to get Zero to pick it up tomorrow and if that doesn't work, well we can always ask Headmaster Cross if he could pick it up for you or send someone with you to get it. But that probably won't be until tomorrow." Yuki informed the other girl. She placed one hand on her chin and the other on her hip as she tried to think of an alternative for the shy girl.

Yuki snapped her fingers, eyes lighting up with an idea. "I know, you can just use the Headmaster's ingredients today. It won't matter much to him, he can't exactly cook himself."

"A-are you sure?" Tsubaki poked her fingers against each other as she looked up from beneath her eye lashes.

"Yeah, positive. Come on, you can make it at his house and then come back here to get ready for classes." Yuki smiled and grabbed Tsubaki's arm, pulling her through the common room and out of the door of the Sun Dorm.

* * *

Wine eyes tracked the progress of the two girls as they crossed the courtyard and headed towards Headmaster Cross' cottage. Even with his superior eyes, he could barely make out the features of the two females. One he knew for sure was Yuki, but her companion he wasn't positive on. It could have been any one of the other Day Class girls, but he would find out. He couldn't let any danger come to his little sister, even if she didn't remember him. He watched until the girls disappeared from his sight before returning his wavering attention to the teacher at the front of the room.

* * *

The two girls laughed as they made it inside out of the cold morning air. The sun hadn't even risen yet and wouldn't for another hour and half, and classes wouldn't start for another two and half hours. Tsubaki had plenty of time to raid Headmaster Kaien Cross' pantry and kitchen. Yuki took a seat at the table as she watched the shy girl transform into a confident chef.

"How did you learn to cook Tsubaki-chan? No matter what I try I always end up stuffing up." Yuki asked.

Minutely Tsubaki's shoulders went stiff before relaxing again. "I used to cook for my relatives before I moved away from them." She smiled self-deprecatingly. "Years and years of experience tend to build better skills."

"So you've been cooking for years. Wow, I couldn't imagine cooking when I was younger. I was far clumsier than I am now and was banned from the kitchen so I didn't hurt myself."

"I had a few accidents myself when I first started, but I gradually learned through trial and error." Tsubaki informed Yuki. She turned around when a question came to her mind. "Oh Yuki-chan, I don't suppose you've ever had an English breakfast have you?"

Yuki should her head. "I haven't, but I'm willing to try it."

Tsubaki smiled. "I think you'll enjoy it."

* * *

Twenty minutes later there was a pile of food in the middle of the table and Yuki and Tsubaki had been joined by Kaien Cross, who had been attracted by the smell of food.

Tsubaki served Kaien and Yuki an egg, two sausages, a small amount of bacon and two pieces of buttered bread each before making her plate and joining them at the table.

"Dig in." Tsubaki invited and both Cross' followed her orders.

With the first bite, they were in heaven. The food was _that_ good and considering neither of them could cook, the best food they had had in their entire lives.

"Tsubaki-chan," Kaien cried. "Please share your secrets to such wonderful food."

Tsubaki laughed, slightly shyer now that the eating was over. She stood and grabbed the dirty dishes, taking them to the sink to wash them as she responded to the Headmaster's plea.

"I can't tell you the secrets to it. But if you supply the ingredients and let me use the kitchen, I can make different food for you." She offered.

Kaien's eyes shined and he jumped on the offer. "_DEAL!_"

* * *

Tsubaki finished drying the last of the dishes and put the containers with the leftover food in the fridge for Yuki and the Headmaster to enjoy at their leisure.

"I'm finished here. We should probably head back to the dorms to get ready for classes." Tsubaki announced.

Kaien, who had been watching cartoons with Yuki, jumped up at this announcement. "Ah, before I forget Tsubaki-chan, here's a uniform pass for today, as you won't have your uniform until tomorrow. I'm pretty sure you share most of your classes with Yuki, so you can share textbooks until tomorrow too."

He passed a signed note over to her and Tsubaki, after reading it, tucked it into the pockets of her dressing gown.

Yuki got up from the couch and walked over to Tsubaki. She linked arms with the older girl and started towards the door. "C'mon, if we don't leave now, we never will." She smiled.

Tsubaki giggled and followed along. At the door they said goodbye to Headmaster Cross before leaving his house behind and heading toward the Sun Dorms, the morning sun just peaking over the skyline.

It was promising to be a nice and shiny day. A good start to Tsubaki's first day at Cross Academy.

* * *

And that's a wrap people. Only six months late but it is finally here, at 1511 words not including the disclaimer and this note.

So first off, a big sorry to everyone for the long wait. I am a major procrastinator and yeah, stuff.

Also I edited some things in chapter three, so go back and re-read the end of that. I changed a few things around to better help the flow of the story.

The poll is in. So this story will have Kaname/Tsubaki, Zero/Yuki and Luna/Takuma. That's right, everyone's favourite Ravenclaw is coming to Cross Academy, sometime in the future.

Um, I have updated the summary to include a slow update warning and I will soon be posting this on AO3 under the same name. I might also do Tumblr, but I'm not sure.

Make sure to check out my other stories, _Haiku Roulette _and _Bits and Pieces_, which both now have another chapter.

That's all for now, make sure to review, follow and favourite.

The Celestial Alchemist


	5. First Day Part Two

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Vampire Knight or Harry Potter, they belong to the creators of these two wonderful worlds, Matsuri Hino and J.K Rowling respectively.

So please read and review at the end. Enjoy the story. Peace :)

* * *

_**Chapter 5: First Day Part Two**_

_Haliene's face twisted in confusement. _

"_Witchling? What's that mean?" She inquired._

"_You're not curious about me being a vampire little one?" Rido laughed quietly._

"_Of course not, I already know what a vampire is. What I don't know is what a witchling is. So can you tell me or not?" She snapped._

_Rido raised his hands in surrender and moved to sit on the ground, uncaring of the fact his clothes would be covered in dirt. _

"_A witchling is a female child who has yet to completely come into her powers as a witch. A –"Rido was cut off as Haliene interrupted him._

"_You do realise that it is rather rude to call someone, especially a little girl a witch right? She spoke, slightly seething at the perceived insult._

_Her anger was cute to the immortal, but he decided to cut it short and explain things as to get rid of any confusement._

"_No, a Witch is a magical female. Incredibly similar to human females except for the fact she has access to magic." He clarified._

"_Oh, that makes more sense. So you would be considered a wizard then?" She asked._

"_No Witchling, I am a vampire." Rido enforced._

"_Well, yes, you've already said that. But can't you use magic too? That would make you a wizard, yes?" Haliene questioned._

"_No, I can't use the magic you can. Vampires have a different type of magic that differs between each one. For example, I know of a vampire that can use ice, one that can use lightning and another that can use illusions. I myself can use my own blood as a weapon." Rido explained before biting his finger and pulling his blood from his body to form a whip that hovered in the air before collapsing back into his hand._

_The girl's eyes went wide at the display and she opened her mouth to speak before catching herself. The vampire noticed and encouraged her to speak._

"_You can speak you know. Nothing has stopped you before now."_

"_D-do you think that I could do that one day? Use my blood as a weapon, I mean." She quizzed._

"_Only if you were to consume my blood, and even then, it is only a fifty fifty chance that it would work. I wouldn't try it before your powers became active Haliene."_

"_Well what about after they are active then?" She probed._

"_Who knows if I'll be around then? Tell you what, you meet with me here whenever possible and if you can unlock your powers before I have to leave, then I'll give you some of my blood and you can see if you can do what I can. Deal?" Rido offered._

_Haliene nodded. "Deal."_

_They shook hands and unknown to the both of them, a chain locked into place, the deal sealed with magic._

* * *

The two girls arrived at the dorm and separated to get dressed, other students barely taking notice of them. Tsubaki entered her room and moved over to her wardrobe, drawing out a set of underwear, socks, a white long sleeved shirt, a black jacket and a pair of black pants. She dropped her dressing gown on her bed and moved to the bathroom to have a shower.

After the shower Tsubaki dried off before getting dressed. She slipped into the pants, tucking her shirt into them as she went. She pulled on a pair of low heeled black ankle boots and shrugged on her jacket, making sure to put her uniform pass in the pocket. She grabbed her phone and slid it into the side pocket in her pants. She pulled a small velvet bag out of her suitcase, opening it to pull out a delicate gold chain that held a vial on the end. She placed it around her neck before tucking it under her shirt.

She left her room, making sure the door was closed behind her. Going down the stairs, her clothes attracted attention, but many of the students were not yet awake enough to actually care. In their minds, she would be called out by the teacher, it wasn't their business.

Looking around, Tsubaki spotted Yuki by the front door, talking to a brown haired girl who looked like she was still half asleep. Tsubaki headed in her direction, dodging around other students to finally reach her destination. She got to Yuki in time to hear the tail end of her description of Tsubaki's cooking.

" fantastic, Yori. I have some leftovers and you _have_ to try it. It is heavenly." Yuki finished, a dreamy look crossing her face. She was about to speak again when she caught sight of Tsubaki, who was waiting to speak.

"Ah Tsubaki-chan, I was just telling Yori about your cooking. It was absolutely wonderful. Oh, and Yori-chan, this is Tsubaki Evans, she is just starting here today."

Tsubaki bowed slightly. "P-pleasure to meet you. I h-hope we can be f-friends." She spoke quietly, looking up through her eyelashes.

Yori bowed back, responding "My name is Sayori Wakaba, but please call me Yori."

Yuki linked her arms with the two other girls, pulling them out the door and along the path toward the gate, books swinging in the bag hanging in the crook of her arm.

"C'mon, let's go. It's almost time for crossover and we want to avoid the stampede."

The three girls conversed as they crossed the bridge to get to the main building. There Yuki separated from her friends to unlock the gate that led to the Moon Dorms. Yori and Tsubaki sat on a bench by the Sun Dorm Gates, out of the way of everyone.

The two girls heard yelling and turned to see a majority of the Day Class girls rushing across the bridge in effort to get to the gates before the Night Class crossed.

Just as the girls got there, the doors to the main Academy opened to allow the Night Class exit.

The white clothed students made their trek across the campus yard toward their dorm gates, letting the yelling from the fan girls wash off of them. Aido, waved to the group in his excitement, the girls waving and screaming back.

Annoyed with the loud noise Aido was only encouraging, Kaname spoke up. "Aido, stop encouraging them. They're already annoying enough and you are only making it worse."

Aido whipped around and cowered like a scolded puppy under Kaname's glare. "Yes Kaname-sama. Sorry, Kaname-sama."

Kaname's glare let up as the group of vampires crossed the Moon Dorm Gates. Kaname stopped by Yuki, speaking to her before he had to move on.

"You are doing a great job Yuki. But where is Kiryu? Is he not meant to be helping you?" Kaname asked.

"Meant to, yes. But Zero disappeared earlier and I haven't seen him since." Yuki admitted, sighing at the thought of the silver haired prefect.

Kaname ruffled her hair slightly. "Well, you don't seem to be needing him now. I have to go now, so have a good day Yuki."

Yuki blushed slightly, her admiration of the vampire in front of her kicking in. "Thank you, Kaname-sama."

Kaname smiled, troubled wine eyes crinkling in the corner. "Goodbye, Yuki."

He crossed the gate threshold and Yuki pushed the doors shut, locking them once they were completely closed.

Yuki then turned around and waved the whining Day Class girls off.

"Class starts soon, so shoo."

Finished with her morning duties, Yuki wondered back over to Yori and Tsubaki, who finished their conversation as Yuki approached them. Tsubaki held Yuki's books, refusing to hand them over when Yuki asked.

"Yuki-chan, if I am b-borrowing your books, the l-least I could do is carry the bag. They _are_ r-rather heavy." Tsubaki insisted.

Yuki tilted her head, considering. A smile crossed her face and she chirped out.

"Okay."

Yuki turned away and skipped over to the door leading to the classrooms. She opened them and waited for the two girls to follow her through before she closed them behind them.

The three girls travelled down the hallway three abreast absent-mindedly dodging around the students who didn't move out of their way. Stares followed them, Yuki and Yori being unaffected but Tsubaki shrinking back to hide behind the two more confident girls.

They got to a classroom that a group of students were hanging around. Yuki approached them, pulling a key out of her pocket and moving forward to unlock the door.

The students poured through the door, the trio hanging back until the rush had gone. They wandered into the classroom, ascending the stairs to the back rows. Yori slid in first, Tsubaki followed her and Yuki sat on the end. Tsubaki pulled the books onto the desk and spread them out. Their morning classes were a double math period in the one classroom, so she didn't have to worry about moving around.

Tsubaki saw Yuki looking around and, wondering what was going through her head, spoke up. "What are you looking for, Yuki-chan?"

"I'm looking for Zero." Yuki explained. "He doesn't normally miss class."

"Maybe he's just late?" Tsubaki volunteered.

Yori turned to look from where she had rested her head on her arms.

"Zero is never late. He either shows up, or he doesn't. He has five minutes before the morning bell rings and homeroom starts. I bet he will show up soon." Yori explained.

"Speak of the devil." Yuri muttered. The three girls looked up to see the silver haired prefect walking up the stairs toward them.

"ZERO! Where were you this morning? You know you're meant to help with the crossover!" Yuki berated him.

Zero just stared at her, eyes sliding past her small form to meet the brown eyes of Tsubaki. Something just didn't sit right with him, something was wrong with those eyes, but he didn't know what.

He faced Yuki again, his face impassive.

"I slept in." He spoke blankly. He moved past the three girls to sit in the row behind them, directly behind Tsubaki.

Right on time the bell rang and the entire class went silent. Everyone faced the front as the teacher Yuuri Katsuki, walked in. He stood at the front of the room and waited. The class as one rose to greet him. The teacher bowed and the students bowed back.

"Good morning class." He spoke.

"Good morning sensei." The group responded.

"Today we have a new student. Tsubaki Evans, please stand up." He gestured.

Slowly, Tsubaki rose, eyes drawing to her like a moth to flames.

"Please state your likes, dislikes and a dream you have." The teacher stated.

Tsubaki nodded. "H-hello. My name is T-tsubaki Evans. U-um I l-like mythology and animals. I d-don't like arrogant p-people. A d-dream I h-have is to one day m-meet again a man who s-saved my l-life when I was y-y-younger."

The shy girl sat down, blushing under all the attention she was receiving from her classmates.

"Thank you Tsubaki-san. All right, please be silent as I do the roll." The teacher asked.

Katsuki-sensei went down the roll, calling out names and marking whether the student was there or not.

"and Kiryu Zero." He intoned. The silver haired prefect raised his hand, expecting the teacher to know by now that he would not speak during homeroom.

Yuuri nodded in acknowledgement and continued on. He spoke of class announcements and how the elections for Class President would begin soon. Kasumi Kageyama, the previous year's vice president puffed up, he was eager to be the Class President this year.

The bell rang for the start of the next class and the homeroom teacher left. The class started up quiet chatter to pass the time and Yuki turned around to face Zero.

"You were with Lily again, weren't you?" Yuki asked.

Zero silently regarded her before nodding.

Tsubaki tilted her head curiously. "Lily?" She questioned.

Yuki turned to face Tsubaki and explained.

"Lily is a school horse that only likes Zero. She doesn't really let anyone else near her. Zero sleeps in her stall sometimes."

Tsubaki nodded her head in understanding. "Ah."

* * *

The classroom went silent as their first period teacher arrived. Mr Jun Koro was an awesome teacher, but he was strict. If you slacked off then you would get a suitable punishment.

"Hello class." He smiled.

As one the spoke. "Hello Koro-sensei."

"Today we will simply be going through a refresher booklet. Fill in as much as you can in the first period without the help of your books. Next period we will go through the booklet together. Anything you are not sure of after, tell me and we will go through it again. Everyone alright with that?" He informed.

As a few nods dotted the classroom, Koro-sensei nodded his own head and grabbed the booklets from his desk. He handed them out before sitting down at his desk. The classroom was filled with the sound of pens scribbling away.

Tsubaki looked down at her booklet, pulling out a pen and filling in her name and form. She flipped to the first page and took in the equation.

_1) If a = 5 and b = 6 then 3ab =_

_a) 30 _

_b) 14_

_c) 90_

_d) 105 _

_e) 33_

Seeing the simpleness of the question, Tsubaki's worries went away and she started speeding through the booklet. Only after answering **C** to the question first of course.

Time sped by and before Tsubaki knew it, she had gotten to the end of the booklet. She flipped it back through to double check the answers of what she had filled in before looking up with the rest of the class as the bell rang.

The sound of students moving around outside their classroom was ignored as Koro-sensei pulled out his own copy of the booklet. Starting at the front row, he asked the students to read out their answers for the questions.

Time went by and Tsubaki had multiple turns at reading out the answers to the ones she had filled in. Time blurred and the entire class jumped when the bell for snack rang.

Koro-sensei collected the books and dismissed the class, students rushing out the door in groups of two and three.

Slowly but surely, Yuki, Yori, Tsubaki and surprisingly Zero made their way out of the classroom and started heading toward the Academy Garden to have their snack.

Halfway there, they were ambushed by a group of girls, led by a girl that didn't like Yuki very much because of her closeness to Kaname Kuran. Nadeshiko Shindo sneered down at the group from the top of the small steps.

"So, Yuki Cross is already cuddled up to the _gaijin_. How expected of her." She spoke. She turned to Tsubaki and continued.

"You really shouldn't be hanging around foreigners Cross. You either Wakaba. You'll only be brought down by them."

Her manner causing flashbacks, Tsubaki stepped forward and snapped at the snobbish girl.

"You should let them decide for themselves. After all, clearly you have no taste in friends either."

Yuki and Yori were clearly surprised by her outburst, but Zero's expression didn't change.

Following on to Tsubaki's words, Yori spoke up.

"Who I am friends with is none of your business. Now shoo, you're infecting this place with your germs."

Shock outright showing on their faces, Nadeshiko and her group gaped before they drew themselves up, ready to argue.

Zero stepped in then, moving forward. The opposing girls crumbled like aluminium and ran off.

Yuki spoke, awe clear in her tone.

"Wow Tsubaki, you were amazing," She turned to Zero, lunging at him to give him a hug. "And you! You didn't even have to speak and you got them to run away."

Zero smiled softly and pat Yuki's head before pushing her away.

"It's nothing."

Knowing he wouldn't accept praise, Yuki let it go. Turning to the two girls with them she smiled.

"Now let's go eat. I'm absolutely _starving!_"

* * *

**Just after Crossover**

Kaname sat at his desk, absentmindedly twirling a chess piece between his fingers as he contemplated what was different with Yuki.

He knew that the person he had smelled on her was one he hadn't before. He highly suspected that the mystery scent belonged to the girl her had seen running towards the Headmasters cottage with his sister earlier that morning.

But the scent was different. He would have sworn it belonged to a non-human, another Mythical. But Kaien Cross would have informed him if there was another Mythical species attending Cross Academy, and they would have been placed in the Night Class to prevent any chances of Day Class students finding out.

He sighed. Kaname was tired, so he decided that he would sleep on it and try to find out more information on it the next day.

* * *

**The Daily Prophet**

It has been months since the Girl-Who-Lived has disappeared. Despite her Curse, she is the one we need to defeat You-Know-Who. Has she abandoned us? Is she secretly plotting to become the next Dark Lady?

Albus Dumbledore and Rufus Scrimgeour claim that they are doing all they can to locate her. But are they really, if they haven't found her yet? Who knows?

Regardless, she needs to be located and brought back to England. Any information is useful, please send an owl to the Ministry of Magic if you have any knowledge of her whereabouts.

There is one question everyone wants answered and no one has the answer.

WHERE IS HALLIE POTTER?

By Rita Skeeter

* * *

And that's a wrap for this chapter. I spat this out over the course of one day, so apologies for any mistakes.

I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. 2924 words not including this note and the disclaimer. And 8 pages long.

A lot happened in this chapter but rejoice, for the next one shall have a time skip. The next chapter will be put up sometime during April, but I'm not sure when exactly. Most likely going to be toward the end of the month but who knows?

Make sure to check out my other stories, _Haiku Roulette _and _Bits and Pieces_. I am also on Archive of Our Own under TheCelestialAlchemist and on Tumblr under The-Celestial-Alchemist-AO3. Hiding Out at Cross Academy is on both of those sites.

That's all for now, make sure to review, follow and favourite.

The Celestial Alchemist


End file.
